miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kitty Sheksire/Livia Jikan-Anbā
|płeć = Żeńska ♀ |miejsce zamieszkania = Paryż/Francja (obecnie) Tokio/Japonia (dawniej) |przyjaciele = |miłosne zainteresowania = Adrien Agreste(zakładane/dawniej) |gatunek = Człowiek |wiek =13 |rodzina = Fumito Jikan(ojciec/żyje) Saya Jikan-Anbā (matka/żyje) Kuroto Samuke(stryj od strony ojca/żyje) |name = Livia Jikan-Anbā |image complex = |wrogowie = Chloé Bourgeois Biedronka Czarny Kot |przezwiska = |broń = Katana |współpracownik = Władcy Żywiołów Władca Ciem(dawniej) Mayura(dawniej) |kwami = Longg(dawniej) |Współpracownik = Władcy Żywiołów Władca Ciem(dawniej) Mayura(dawniej) |moce = żywioły Czasu i Absorpcji gotowanie szermierka sztuki walki}}Livia Jikan-Anbā-trzynastoletnia paryżanka japońskiego pochodzenia. Uczennica Collège Françoise Dupont. Córka Sayi i Fumito. Była najlepsza przyjaciółka Marinette i przyjaciółka Lili, Kagami oraz Adriena. Władczyni Czasu i Absorpcji. Jedna z głównych antagonistów w opku Miraculous: The Last Dark. Kiedyś posiadała miraculum smoka do którego zrzekła się praw po kilku miesiącach. Osobowość Fałszywa osobowość = Na początku Livia jest przedstawiona jako pełna życia i energiczna licealistka. Udziela się w samorządzie i działaniach szkoły. Pomaga często ojcowi w kawiarni. Najbardziej lubi parzyć kawę. Ma lekką obsesję na punkcie nowych technologii przez co wie o nich wszystko. Jest troskliwa, miła i uprzejma. Nie wiele różni się od widzianego stereotypu gdyż sporo czasu spędza eksperymentując nad własnym wyglądem. |-|Prawdziwa osobowość = Potem zostaje ukazany jej prawdziwy charakter; wyjątkowo z niej zimna i poważna osoba. Sprawia kłopoty we wszystkich miejscach w których się pojawia. Nie obchodzą ją żadni ludzie. Gardzi posiadaczami Miraculum gdyż uważa że to oni złamali przymierze. Najbardziej nienawidzi Biedronki i Mistrza Fu. Wygląd Livia jest drobną, szczupłą blondynką ze wzrostem 167 cm i wagą 49'5 kg. Ma sięgające do ramion włosy i szaro-bursztynowo-zielone oczy. Wcześniej = Na początku nosi na sobie zwykle niebieską koszulkę. Do tego zakładała czarną plisowaną spódnicę i białe getry. Na nogach zwykle miała białe buty z czarnymi ozdobami. Na głowie miała kapelusz, a szyję okrywał szal. |-|Aktualnie = Nosi krótką i wąską japońską yukatę w kolorze szarym przepasaną czarnym pasem. No nogach ma szare getry i czarne buty za kostkę. Włosy są spięte w warkocz. Moce, zdolności i broń Normalnie = W normalnym życiu była bardzo dobrym kucharzem. Lubiła najbardziej piec ciasteczka i pocky. Umiała śpiewać, ale się tym zbytnio nie chwaliła. Czasem rysowała jednak były to tylko wyłącznie pojedyńcze momenty. Zna techniki szermiercze i kiedyś została wice-mistrzynią Japonii w szermierce. Za także kilka sztuk walki. |-|Władca Żywiołu = Livia jako córka władcy czasu i władcy absorpcji posiada wrodzoną kontrolę nad oboma tymi elementami. Potrafi manipulować czasem np. zatrzymać go gdzie tylko ona może się poruszać lub przyśpieszyć czas i pojawić się znienacka za przeciwnikiem (chronokineza) i kopiować moce innych (absorpcja). Te umiejętności dają jej olbrzymią przewagę w walce. Ciekawostki * Jest poliglotką. Potrafi mówić biegle w kilku językach; japońskim, angielskim, chińskim, francuskim i koreańskim. * Ma fioła na punkcie technologi. * Znakiem zodiaku dziewczyny jest koziorożec. ** To oznacza że urodziła się w grudniu lub styczniu. * Pierwszy człon jej nazwiska Jikan oznacza po japońsku czas. Za to drugi anbā znaczy bursztyn. * Kocha słodycze. * Ma problemy z byciem optymistką. * Była bardzo chorobliwym dzieckiem. * Jest hackerem. * Głównie posługuje się kataną. * Ogląda anime. Jest Otaku. ** Jej ulubione tytuły to Black Rock Shooter, Blood-C i Tokyo Ghoul. * Jej ojciec prowadzi kawiarnię Jikan-Anbā w Paryżu. * Jest w połowie weganką. ** W połowie dlatego że lubi schab. * Nienawidzi publicznych wystąpień. * Prawdopodobnie kiedyś była zakochana w Adrienie. * Jej matka jest ciężko chora. * Nieznane są jej moce, charakter ani wygląd po przemianie za pomocą Miraculum Smoka gdyż nigdy się nie przemieniła. * Jej ulubioną kreskówką jest Niesamowity Świat Gumballa. Cytaty Relacje Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka = W dzieciństwie były one najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Razem grały w różne gry, bawiły się w piaskownicy itp.. Jednak później Livia wyjechała, a ich stosunki po jej powrocie były bardziej luźne. Szatynka zaczęła chłodniej traktować blondynkę gdy przyłapała ją na przytulaniu się z Adrienem. Wtedy właśnie ich przyjaźń się rozpadła. O ile Marinette traktuje chłodno Livię to ta nie traci serdecznej postawy wobec niej. Gardzi natomiast Biedronką. Uważa to ona i Mistrz Fu wraz z innymi super bohaterami złamali przymierze pomiędzy nimi, a Władcami Żywiołów. Zachowuje się wobec niej niegrzecznie i jest dla niej oziębła. Dodatkowo wie o jej prawdziwej tożsamości gdyż wyczuwa jej moc. To nie poprawia jej stosunku do niej, a wręcz go psuje. |-|Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot = Nieznane są początki ich relacji. Wiadomo natomiast że łączyła ich bliska przyjaźń. Gdy młody Agreste był chory to ona mu przynosiła jedzenie z kawiarni do jego domu. Powiedziała mu kiedyś że jest on dla niej ważniejszy od czegokolwiek innego. Troszczyła się o niego i widać było że czuła do niego coś więcej. To jednak szybko minęło gdy wybrała przyjaźń z Kagami i Lilą. W późniejszym czasie byli dla siebie jak przyjaciele. Gardzi Czarnym Kotem. Widać jednak że ma do niego więcej sympatii niż do Biedronki. Widać to wyraźnie po jej tonie głosu i stosunku do niego |-|Kagami Tsurugi = Obie dziewczyny poznały się jeszcze w Japonii na zawodach szermierczych. Wygrała Kagami która zdobyła tytuł mistrzyni. Livia podeszła do niej aby jej pogratulować i tak rozpoczęła się ich znajomość. Gdy się dowiedziały że mieszkają w tym samym mieście Liv od razu ją rozpoznała. Spędzają czas między innymi na treningach szermierki bądź spacerach lub odrabianiu lekcji. Lubią spędzać ze sobą czas i gdy Livia miała wybrać między Adrienem, a Kagami wybrała Tsurugi. |-|Lila Rossi = Mimo tego że spotykały się często nie chciały słyszeć o swoim towarzystwie. Jednak gdy utknęły razem w windzie okazało się że mają podobne zainteresowania i wiele je łączy. Szybko stały się bliskimi koleżankami. Często spędzają z Kagami czas po lekcjach. Wspierają się i wydają się być w dobrych relacjach. |-|Sara Feu = Sara i Livia są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami od początku. Często spędzają czas na treningach szermierki lub z Lilą i Kagami. SPOILER Gdy jednak się dowiaduje że należy do Władców Żywiołów nie ukrywa przerażenia i tego że się jej obawia. Livia tłumaczy jej jednak że nic jej nie zrobi, a chce tylko by jej pomogła przy eksperymencie oczywiście nie na siłę. Sara była chyba jedyną osobą z bliższego otoczenia blondynki która wiedziała że jest Władcą Żywiołu. Widziała w niej mnóstwo nienawiści i urazy do posiadaczy miraculum. Można powiedzieć że Feu mimo początkowego strachu przestaje się jej bać, bo wie że Liv nigdy jej nie skrzywdzi i nie da jej skrzywdzić. Czasami próbowała przemówić do rozumu przyjaciółce lecz ta nadal chciała zemsty. Mimo tego ich stosunki nadal są przyjacielskie i nieco cieplej traktuje ją niż innych. Sara bardzo się martwiła gdy Livia nagle zniknęła. |-|Mistrz Fu = Powiedzenie że nim gardzi jest błędne. Ona go nienawidzi. Uważa to on właśnie złamał przymierze. Jest dla niego niegrzeczna i nie martwi się jego losem. Jest dla niego brutalna w czasie pojedynku. Za to Fu widział w niej dobro i chciał ją namówić do nawrócenia, jednak ta go tylko wyśmiała. |-|Gabriel Agreste/Władca Ciem = Nie znane są ich relacje, ale wydają się być neutralni. Livia uważa że Gabriel jest zbyt surowy dla swego syna i nie okazuje mu większych uczuć. Władcę Ciem traktowała dosyć przedmiotowo. Nie jak prawdziwego wspólnika, a pożyteczne narzędzie. Potem gdy coś bolało kuliła się i udawała że też ją boli jak również go przedrzeźniała, a na dodatek używała pieszczotliwych określeń jakimi go określano w dzieciństwie i latach młodzieńczych by go zranić. Oboje się serdecznie nienawidzą. A sam jako Gabriel nazwał ją Wredną Zdradziecką Żmiją. |-|Le Paon = Ma do niej podobne zdanie co do Władcy Ciem. Uznaje ją jedynie za narzędzie i przedmiot eksperymentu. Jest niegrzeczna w stosunku do niej i nazywa ją Pawikiem. Fanfiction w których się pojawiła * Miraculous: The Last Dark * Ciemna przyszłość Autorka Właścicielką postaci jest użytkowniczka Kitty Sheksire. Kto chce ją użyć musi mnie o tym powiadomić pod tym postem lub na mojej tablicy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie